In current wireless systems, roaming by a Subscriber Station involves network infrastructure of both a host Operator and the Operator network with whom the Subscriber Station is associated. In essence, the communication to and from a Subscriber Station travels over a wireless Base Station belonging to the roaming host Operator, then along a general Backhaul channel of this host Operator to a Core Network data source of this host Operator, and then involves additional network infrastructure of a network Operator with whom the Subscriber Station is associated. The current system and method, which require use of network resources of two operators, is inefficient and costly. What is needed is a structure and method by which the Subscriber Station may communicate directly with the network infrastructure of its Operator, thereby avoiding unnecessary usage of network infrastructure of the host network.